User talk:DamselGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheUltimateAvenger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse Avatar Hi DamselGirl ya thats fine, you can hv any avatar u like or u dont hv to hv one. So what tv, films, genre are u into?? :) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) let me now if there's anything ur concerned about. No its not :) by the way is it ok if i ask for ur age?? TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 22:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, ive met a lot of plp between different ages on idea wiki TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Im 15 and im not some internet stalker if thats what ur afraid of TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ...LOL TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) kl :) so how r u settling in :D TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thats kl, so what kind of genre are u into?? action, sci-fi... TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) lol i see, well let me know if there's anything i can do TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) No... im used to it... lol jokes TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So r u :D TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DamselGirl you settled in?The Commodore25 (talk) 23:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thats my charm, what can i do?? :D TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Please don't call me that.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) hmmm.. im guessing a cartoon?? kidding, no idea, where?? TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) haha thats awesome, hv u heard of a show called Young Justice TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ya that and Star Wars the clone wars r my favs thats why i got a bit angry when someone spolied who the Light's secret partner is for me, but i wont spoil it for u ;) u should check out my Young Avengers (2013 TV series) page, i try to make it similar tone to YJ by also a bit of my own ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 00:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar I like this one better :) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 09:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I like blonde hair TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 14:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fine thanks :) how about u?? u should check out my new page Punishing (2014 TV series) . Thanks, let me know if i can help in anyway ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 20:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;D im really not lol TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 20:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No but why do u keep on talking about it TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kl TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Important notice. http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Idea_Wiki Important information regarding the current situation of this wiki. Please read it. It's at the bottom of the page. After reading, don't forget to discuss it on my talk page. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 01:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC)